


It's been a summer

by Thedreamingtree1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, crackship, if I ever come back to this then sure!, smut???, who will read???, will it be you????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamingtree1/pseuds/Thedreamingtree1
Summary: Snape meet God. God is hot. Snape don't want (Snape does want). They become friends :).
Relationships: Severus Snape/Poseidon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. I actually feel bad for doing this but….. I present the story no one searched for and yet i am willing to bring into existence, you’re welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this should not exist. Yes, there are better things to be doing with my writing skills. Yes, I wrote this a year ago, and despite having improved since then, I do not plan to change a single aspect of this story. YEEET!

Green eyes, and tan skin. 

Those were Snape's main memories of last night. Tight tan skin and devious green eyes that burned something fiercer than the sun. 

It had been a long week with teacher remediation and all Snape had wanted to do was have a pint or two at a quiet bar down the street and relax in his quarters for the night with his slight buzz to forget how early he would have to wake in the morning.

Snape had thought he was a fine teacher if not for his flaws though really no one was perfect. Despite this very fine argument, after a little squealing from his favorite (he had favorites too really he was no different from Snape) student, Dumbledoor had still sent Snape to a 3-month teacher seminar with council member Rivers in order to “smarten up” as Ms. McGonagall would put it. 

Snape never really liked the woman either, always sticking her pointy nose in his business and giving him “tips” on how to better his lessons. Last he remembered she didn’t teach potions but did that stop her? No, it didn’t. And now Snape was drinking his nights away at teacher remediation and he would never forget her smug face as he was given the letter sealing his fate. God, he had just wanted to hex that old- Woah. How much had he had to drink?

“About 4 glasses but hey, who’s counting right?”

Okay that’s weird. Now he’s hearing pretty voices in his head. Definitely too much. 

“I’m not a voice in your head, but I’m glad you think I sound pretty.” 

Snape snapped his head in the direction where the _apparently_ real voice was stationed and almost dropped his glass. Green. Green. Green.

Snape had never seen greener eyes and matched with that long black hair and leather pants that fit him a bit too well he looked like sin itself. A smirk pulled those pretty pink lips and Severus felt himself swallow.

“Sin huh? Don’t think I’ve heard that one before but thank you. I feel like I’m gonna be saying that a lot tonight”. Snape was typically a very pale person and if anyone asked he would blame everything on the alcohol including the slight dusty blush taking over his cheeks. 

With an awkward cough Snape pulled his eyes away from the distracting stranger (It was not difficult at all. No) and requested a cup of water from the barkeep, he really needed to stop speaking aloud. He didn’t let himself even think another word and with that clear dismissal, he expected the distracting stranger to simply bugger off to someone else for the night. Instead- “My name’s Poseidon”- he introduced himself. 

Snape wanted to snap that he hadn’t asked but as the man draped himself on the chair next to him, Snape suddenly found himself very interested in the small hole wearing itself into the man's pants on his upper thigh. Snape noticed him shift and looked up to meet a piercing knowing gaze driving his attention immediately back to his drink. The man scooted closer and oh god Snape could feel the heat from here.

“You never told me your name?” The words were spoken clearly but his eyes were firmly trained on Severus’s lips and held a lusty glaze that sent a full shiver down Snape's spine. Now, normally Snape considered himself a man of great restraint able to turn away even the greatest of temptations. A pink tongue darted out across those plump lips and Snape’s eyes darted to the action. 

“Well?” Poseidon asked his voice nothing short of teasing, one eyebrow raised and Snape was not very fond of the things that tone was doing to his insides. 

He opened his mouth to give him his name or at least ask for another drink. Instead, he found himself reaching over, drinking in the taste of Poseidon’s lips (strangely of seawater but like in a good way) gulping him down like water in the desert. 

He could feel Poseidon laugh into his mouth before pushing him away. Snape couldn’t help but notice how good recently kissed looked on Poseidon all swollen lips and red cheeks. “Slow down there big boy, maybe take this somewhere more private”. He trailed a finger down Severus’s face as he spoke and the twinkle in his eye promised things Snape wouldn’t be able to imagine.

 _Let’s think about this_ , the somewhat sober part of his brain spoke. _You are here on official business, you don’t know this man and you don’t even know if you’re allowed to bring people back to your room._

The voice made plenty of good points of course but it had a challenger of mass intelligence and skill competing for control. 

_I wanna fuck_ , Spoke Snape's dick and it had to be magic how persuasive it was capable of being. A short but compelling case indeed. 

Snape pondered for a bit more on whether this was a really good idea when he felt something warm and wet slide across his cheek. Jerking back to reality and he looked over to Poseidon who was so close he was almost in Snape's lap at this point. He watched the peppy tongue slide back between his lips and couldn’t help but picture another place that tongue could be.

“You started talking to your dick and staring off into space but if you’re still game I’ll be outside”. And with a final penetrating gaze and lingering touch, Poseidon stood and grazed out of the bar. The cant to his hips gave Severus the perfect view of those swelling globes and he could feel his hand twitching with want. His hand wasn’t the only thing though and as Snape carefully made to follow the captivating man outside he would definitely blame everything on the alcohol.


	2. Last chapter was kinda sexy but i’m a coward and it didn’t go anywhere so here’s another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after. Weep woop.

The first thing Snape noticed when he awoke that morning was that his head was screaming bloody murder. The second thing he noticed was that he was naked, something he would typically find strange on its own accentuated by the fact that he was not alone. 

A smaller, warmer body shifted in Snape's side and he watched as the man blew out a puff of air in attack to a strand of hair tickling his nose. _That’s not cute_ , Snape’s brain said and Snape had half a mind to tell it that it was both too early and too loud to start lying to himself when the man next to him began to shift again. This time he pulled on Severus's arm and snuggled his face into his neck.

_Oh good, I’m a nose warmer. You hear that mom? Your son has use_. Snape toyed with the idea of just going back to bed and watching the man for a little while longer (the sir had a name right?) but in the end decided rather to get up before the trainers came in. It was bad enough he was seen as such an incompetent teacher that Dumbledore felt the need to send him here he didn’t want to make it worse by getting found sleeping around on the job. 

As he rose however he brought the dark-haired man with him. “You’re a damn koala”, Snape spoke the words gently and yet as soon as they left his mouth the man's eyes snapped awake, shocking Snape out of bed. 

“You’re mean”, the words spoken in an equally gentle tone and were accompanied with a mildly annoying smirk as the man peered down on Snape from the side of the bed. God that smirk.

Instead of standing Snape closed his eyes and tried to block out the bright light from his window. He had a million things to do at that moment. He had to make breakfast and do his hair and get to the main hall for training in 20 minutes.

“Has anyone ever told you, you have a very sinister dick?”

And clothes. Snape needed to put on clothes. Taking a deep breath he stood slowly and made his way to the kitchen. The green eyed stranger had yet to leave and at this rate Snape doubted he ever would and for that he needed coffee. 

“I’m Poseidon”, he called out, now wrapped in a cocoon of Severus sheets and rolling around on the bed. 

“And you felt the need to tell me this, why?”

Poseidon shrugged. “You looked like you’d forgot”

Snape had forgotten but Poseidon didn’t need to know that. So instead of commenting he scavenged through different cabinets looking for ingredients to make breakfast. “I like your place”. Snape didn’t see how he could. It was small to the point where it was almost cramped with a bed, a bathroom and a kitchen area as well as a small lounging area in between. Snape hated it, but then again he hated everything. 

“I’d paint the walls green though”, the voice was much closer and yet retained that gentle quality which was good because if it was any louder Snape would have felt very tempted to connect his fist with Poseidon's face. Poseidon's very beautiful face. 

_No. No you stay away gay thoughts, I’m hungry_. And with that Snape decided on pancakes, slipping around the kitchen with an unmatched sort of grace. He didn’t stumble once so that's good. 

In the meantime, Poseidon propped himself on the counters still wrapped head to toe in bed sheets and lazily watched Snape move. “Do I get some?”, he asked and Snape had to physically restrain himself from responding with a glare and a cold ‘starve’. He thought that might be a tad mean and he was at this dead awful facility in the first place for being too mean. So instead he gave a silent nod and made to prepare extra helpings. “Cool”, Poseidon beamed and Snape could feel the sodding smile from across the kitchen. Granted it was not a big kitchen but still, he needed curtains for that crap. 

Poseidon could bloody well eat. 

Snape made sure to fix enough for at least six people planning to spread the extras out over the span of the week. Instead, he had 2 small pancakes and watched Poseidon gulf down the rest like it was nothing. This was not nothing, was he okay?

When voicing his concerns in a kind and thoughtful way - “If you overeat and die I hope you know I will be hiding the body”- Poseidon merely laughed, a warm sound.

“Don’t worry, I usually eat this much but your concern is cute”, Poseidon had a certain twinkle in his eyes and Snape, ignoring the pull in his chest, stood to clear the table. 

Poseidon watched him with sudden intent, deep in thought. Snape wanted to say this didn't bother him at all and he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest but then he’s back to the lying to yourself issue- he’s only allowed to do it after 12 pm. 

Silence sat between the two as Severus cleaned the kitchen. Poseidon was deadly still the entire time and his eyes never left Snape. Or rather they never left Snapes-

“Back to the previous discussion, your dick really does look sinister as hell”. 

Clothes. Snape still needed clothes. Sighing grandly he turned to lock eyes with a pair of green ones still looking a bit below where any decent being would find comfortable. 

“It like, fuckin destroyed me last night so don’t tell me that shit’s got good morals”. Poseidon finally broke his staring competition with Snape's penis to look at him quizzically as if he was actually planning to start defending his cock. Well he’s right he was.

Snape glared in the man’s direction. “Are you really arguing the morality of my dick? My non thinking dick?” 

“It didn’t seem to be non thinking when you were talking to it last night”

Snape’s cheeks once more took on a dusty color and he quickly turned to the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes with him. “I am going to shower and when I get out I expect to see neither you nor your clothes in my residence”, with that he turned to shut the door before pausing and adding “and make my bed since you felt the need to drag the sheets with you all over the place”. He quickly closed the door but not before hearing “Fuck you dude, I’m sore!” 

Snape refused to acknowledge the smile on his lips at that indecent call as well as the outrage in Poseidon's voice. And he pretended not to notice the loud thump and “Shit!” that came from the next room over that could only have been Poseidon tripping on the large trail of blankets he had insisted on carrying around. 

There was no alcohol this time so Snape would blame it on the hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the fucking coffee.


	3. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! This sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pineapples. Are they pine or are they apple? Hmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.....

“I don’t have another way to tell you this but you’re a bitch and I love you but I also slept with your twin brother because I thought he was you but you can’t leave me because I am pregnant with your baby!”

“First off I’m a girl, and second”- a ringing slap was heard in the air- “HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH! And third of all” - a second slap rang out- “How are you pregnant when you’re a guy?!”

Snape thought these drama shows were trashy and unrealistic and by all means desperate. These people could not possibly go one day without screwing up some aspects of their lives and the “plot twists” that so ever entranced the audience and promised another season were almost always stupid additions to the story that absolutely no one- and he means NO ONE needed.

Though he supposed that was life. Take his for example. He was an amazing person,- “Severus, I can’t believe you tried to poison a student! Harry Potter no less!!”- an excellent teacher- “are you aware that less than 50% of your students scored marks that weren't slightly above passing on your exams? And the only students who did were all Slytherin?”- and a gifted wizard- “the youngest potions master in Hogwarts history, amazing!” See that last one was true.

And despite these totally realistic components of life, Severus himself was dealt with things he didn’t need. He didn’t need the potter boy in his class. He didn’t Dumbledore to be such a dick about it. He didn’t need to go to this teaching seminar and he without a doubt did not need a Poseidon. 

What’s a Poseidon you might ask? It’s an annoying bundle of energy that feels the need to stick with you at all times possible whether you want it to or not. The reasoning for why may vary. Snape thinks it’s because he hates him.

“Oooooh is this _Épreuves du cœur_? I love this show!” Poseidon’s chipper voice once again resonated in the tiny apartment and Snape felt the sudden urge to throw his head into the nearest wall. Repeatedly. At this point Snape feels he should be used to it, seeing as it’s become a regular occurrence these past 2 weeks. Snape doesn’t know how he keeps getting into the apartment since Snape himself sure as hell didn’t give him a key. He would be more alarmed if Snape wasn’t already a very skilled wizard more than capable of protecting himself. Also maybe something compelled him to not to immediately call the police the first time he woke up to Poseidon climbing through his tiny window. Maybe something other than the chocolate chip cookies he brought with him. Something more. Something destined and binding. Something...no he was just hungry. 

If Poseidon noticed Snape’s disdain and reminiscing he didn’t show it and instead made an exaggerated motion of throwing himself onto the couch and evidently onto Snape as it was not a big couch and Poseidon was making no efforts to conserve space. The woman on the television continued to cry and slap her partner as he listed off more and more secrets he had been hiding from her, each more ridiculous and offensive than the last.

Snape couldn’t concentrate however (he kinda didn’t want to at this point but eh) as the man on his lap decided to start wriggling as much as possible while acting out the scene in front of him. Why he did this Snape would never know because as soon as his annoyance reached ‘Imma poison a child levels’, Poseidon leaped to his feet and turned off the telly. 

“Oh that’s fine I wasn’t really watching it”, Snape's words were dripping in sarcasm and his eyes were glaring daggers into the black-haired man’s head but he didn’t care.

“What’s your name?” 

The room went silent and for good reason. It had been 2 weeks since Snape had drunkenly met Poseidon and took him home that night. 2 weeks since they had woken up together the next day and after a very humiliating (at least for Snape) breakfast went their separate ways. 2 weeks of corny jokes, and breaking and entering, and hot flashbacks that Snape couldn’t quite grasp, and trashy drama shows and late nights and stupid feelings and he didn’t know his name. He didn’t know his goshdamend name.

Snape wanted to hit something. Poseidon looked expectant. Maybe he could hit Poseidon. 

“Please don’t hit me and just answer the question because I can’t keep calling you Sexy in my head and I've never actually addressed you”. How did he do that? “One of the world's finest mysteries”, “stop”. Poseidon's eyebrows are wiggling widely and Snape hates how unaffected he is by his icy tone. 

If Snape's life was a soap opera, or at least these past few weeks the lead writer would be fired for never properly introducing the characters to each other. Like seriously who forgets that? _Apparently you_ , he thought mockingly. God, he couldn’t even be nice to himself. 

“It’s Professor Severus Snape”

“Okay Slippy like the pet snake I had when I was 4”

“You know damn well - wait snake?” Snape’s tone had taken on a questioning form and his face was muddled in confusion and a hint of annoyance. Poseidon was smiling like a child on Christmas morning and dramatically draped himself over Snape’s legs as he began his tale.

Snape wanted to say he was listening. He wanted to say that he was hanging onto every word about how Poseidon’s father was super mean and didn’t let him have anything (“Not even fucking sunlight, Slippy!”) and how when his long lost younger brother was reintroduced to the family and helped his other siblings get removed from their poisonous home, (“I’m not kidding, stomach acid is no joke”) Poseidon was finally allowed to have things in life and one of the first friends he made was a snake of which he had promptly named Slippy as whenever he picked him up he would slip right out of his hands. Despite the obvious holes in that story and questionable childhood events, Snape wasn’t paying attention. Because he didn’t care. 

He was still reeling from being compared to a snake, which by the way that story never mentioned how he came into play. By the time Poseidon had finished his epic tale, he was brushing Snape's hair affectionately as if he could see the snake. As if he was the snake. Snape was not a snake (don’t do drugs) and he told him so.

“Well I know that silly, but look at you with your greasy black hair and sharp crooked nose and venomous personality that barely anyone other than me can stand. Face it Snape, you’re a snake- no, more than that…” Poseidon's voice was now little more than an excited whisper as he leaned in far too close to Snape's ear. “You’re a Slippy”.

That’s it.

Pushing Poseidon off his lap he slinked towards the kitchen, expression dark. “What are you doing?”, Poseidon called after him but Snape wasn’t listening. He needed a good cup of tea and he needed it now. He could hear Poseidon shuffling in the background but wasn’t paying attention. His cheeks were burning and his breaths were coming a bit heavier than they were supposed to. A strange warmth was spreading through him that he couldn’t quite put to anger or annoyance like he wanted to. Reaching for the cups and tea bags he tried to calm himself down. Feeling his heart steady he took a deep breath and turned around.

Shit. 

Sea green eyes bore into his and Snape couldn’t help but note the slight strands of blue and small ring of silver lining his pupils. “Are you okay?”, Poseidon asked and from this distance, Snape could feel his breath on his skin. It smelled like apple cinnamon and Snape made a note to get some cinnamon apple candles for the apartment later. 

Pushing back Snape felt his waist hit his kitchen counter and Poseidon’s hands came to rest on either side of his hips. Snape’s eyes tried to travel down to Poseidon’s hands but caught up on impossibly pink lips, they looked so soft. Forget being calm Snape was just hoping not to explode. _Can my heart beat any faster? Is that even possible?_

“Are you okay?”, Poseidon asked again and this time Snape noticed the concern in his eyes. Wow, that hit different. When was the last time someone was worried for Snape? Cared for his well being? Saw him as more than a weird, crooked oddball not worth anyone's time other than to be despised and cursed?

A hand caressed Snape's cheek and he shivered at the touch. “T-tea” he stuttered as a loud whistling filled the air, assaulting both their eardrums and effectively ruining the moment. The sound of his own voice seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Snape didn’t stutter, that just didn’t happen, especially not over some boy and a little concern. _Though it did feel nice_ , a voice whispered in his head. Snape told the voice to shut up. 

Pressing his palms to Poseidon’s shoulders,- he’s lean- he gently pushed him away and went back to his tea making, grabbing some cream from his fridge. He didn’t register the slightly hurt look on Poseidon’s face but it didn’t stay long anyway and, quick enough to give someone whiplash, he was back to the happy-go-lucky chap that had been plaguing Snape's life recently.

“Can I have some?” 

“No”

Poseidon whined at the refusal and the banter seemed to flick a reset button between the two. It was like the moment never happened and Snape grappled with his slight disappointment. He didn’t want that, god he didn’t even want Poseidon. 

Taking a sip of his now finished tea Snape smiled into the mug at the pout on Poseidon's face. Cute, he thought, and then the world went dark and Snape was falling forward. 

It happened so fast Snape barely had the chance to note his sudden drowsiness or how the “cream” he had grabbed was not cream at all and had in fact been labeled ‘Draught of living death’. Of course, he mistook the most intense sleeping potion in existence for cream. Of course, he kept a very important and dangerous potion in his fridge with his other ingredients. Of course, he was such an idiot. Of course, Poseidon was looking at him with those big green eyes filled to the brim with worry. Of course- 

And then he was asleep and Poseidon had just managed to catch him before he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else notice I blatantly ignore all of Snapes in book issues with socializing, having contact with others, and his feelings for Lilly? Does anyone else notice that Snape and Poseidon are very OOC? Does anyone else notice that past me doesn't care?


	4. Guess who’s back bitches ( I kid don’t leave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously planned to leave this in the dirt but PEOPLE SOMEHOW FOUND THIS! This is funny because this whole fic was originally supposed to be super serious and emotional and eye-opening about how Poseidon basically changes Snape's LIFE you know like those really good fics that have you crying and laughing and in love and shit??? I'm not good enough for that. Whelp.
> 
> that's weird, this chaps Poseidon centric

“Wait! You got a man?” Poseidon groaned at the questioning burying his head in his arms trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“Does it matter who I’m seeing Apollo?”

“Yes, because you proposed to me just last month and I’d like to know you’re taking this marriage seriously” Apollo adopted a false stern look as he peered at the green-eyed man before him (he looked 20, why 20??), relishing in his obvious discomfort. “I mean what would your wife say?!!”

Poseidon let out another loud groan at the reminder and this time Apollo failed to successfully hide the laugh from slipping between his lips though he quickly took back his scolding tone at the glare sent his way. With an annoyed huff, Poseidon elected to ignore the annoying sun god in favor of the long-haired beauty (“he’s not that cute”, “Shut up Apollo you fucked Hermes once”, “SO DID YOU! IT WAS A THREESOME!”) lying before him. 

Saying Poseidon had been surprised when Snape had suddenly fainted in front of him would be the understatement of the century. One minute things are getting thick and heated and Poseidon thinks that finally _finally_ he’s opening up (or at the very least Poseidon can get back in those pants) and the next he’s closing off again, and fulfilling his long lost dream of becoming Sleeping Beauty. Poseidon has no idea if that’s his actual dream or not- because he never tells him anything!!!- but it was fun to think about so it stuck. 

Sighing, he ran a finger down Snape’s cheekbone, breath hitching at the feeling of the soft skin on his. He looked so pale and fragile lying as he was, eyes closed and chest rising steadily up and down. Poseidon's finger found its way to Snape's mouth and Poseidon swore he could feel his heart stop at the warm breath puffed out between those full delicate lips tingling his finger just slightly. God could people get more beautiful??

“Hey, when you’re done with your boy toy could you ask him what skincare routine he uses because DAMN” 

The sound of Apollo’s voice was enough to rip Poseidon from his reverie and remind him of the current situation. Snape accidentally put himself under a sleeping curse never to wake from again. Tears welled in Poseidon's eyes at the thought and he heard himself sniffling pitifully as he gently moved a strand of hair away from Snape's eyes. “It’s just like Slippy all over again”, he whispered mournfully.

The fate of Slippy the snake was not known to many people as the tale was so devastating those who knew of it refused to have it uttered. 

He impaled himself on his own tail but not before leaving a note for Poseidon in the dirt. A very considerate “fuck you”, each letter spelled out with such care Poseidon couldn’t help but feel touched. Clearly this creature loved him too much to live and that’s why he chose not too. 

“Do you understand how weird it is that you nicknamed your lover of 2 weeks after your pet snake who killed himself?” Apollo questioned not looking up from the clipboard he was writing notes on. Every once in a while he would reach out and poke Snape with the tip of his pen before going back to his notes with an unsatisfied grunt. Needless to say, it was very distressing for Poseidon to watch. “Nevermind that, do you know how weird it is that you’ve been dating this man for 2 weeks and you didn’t even know his name?” His tone grew more accusatory as he pointed out that fact and Poseidon just felt so attacked right now. (Like you know he’s unhappy, you know that he’s trying-)

“Bitch I am out here doing god’s work and fixing your suicidal love life the least you could do is answer the question”. Poseidon sent a weak glare in Apollo’s direction, his eyes still filling with tears. 

“It’s not weird, it's romantic.”

Apollo rolled his eyes at the statement putting down the clipboard and giving the elder god his full attention. “And I’m ugly and you’re smart hun stop lying”

“I’m smart!”, Poseidon yelled indignantly, looking downright scandalized.

“What’s 26 times 3?”

Poseidon went silent at the question drawing numbers in the air and mouthing out possible answers. Apollo stared on in amused silence (cause he’s a bitch, what a bitch) as Poseidon’s cheeks grew redder and redder the longer it took for him to answer. 

“Y’know what math is for pussy’s and I am fucking a man, therefore, it’s not needed”

“What?”

“Is he dead doc?!” Poseidon burst into tears, voice thick with emotion as he gripped Snape’s arms pulling him as close to his body as possible. Apollo had to physically stop him from shaking Snape so hard he fell off the bed. 

“Will you stop that?!” He sneered, grabbing the sea king's hands forcing them to remain in his lap.  
“Sorry”, Poseidon sniffed trying to remove a hand to rub at his eyes and failing, “I’m emotional” 

“I noticed. God Poseidon what’s up with you?”. Finally letting go of Poseidon’s hands Apollo turned back to his research sending a mildly concerned glance back at his uncle. He was weird but not this weird. 

Poseidon shrugged, lifting himself up on the bed, curling himself into the sleeping man’s chest. It was warm there and in this position, Poseidon could hear Snape’s heartbeat. Anything to remind himself Snape was alive. He wasn’t leaving him. He was alive. 

Apollo sent one more glance the young man's way before delving into his medical report regarding the potion master’s condition. Poseidon of course despite knowing how important this information was, wasn’t listening because he was Poseidon and listening was of course for people who were not Poseidon… which he was. 

Snuggling deeper into Snape’s chest, Poseidon let Apollo’s clipped voice drag on in the distance as he traced shapes on the silky skin in front of him. Heat emanated from the wizard and licking his lips Poseidon took the time to once again study the man before him. With lush black hair that rested limply on his frail shoulders and pale, delicate skin, resembling porcelain he was definitely pretty. Not to mention those small, shy lips that felt so loving yet spiteful drawn slightly making him look both peaceful and upset at the same time. And those long lean legs, just peeking out of those unforgivingly conservative robes the man insisted on wearing. And that perfect ass all perky and round always swinging just out of reach. Don’t even get Poseidon started on his body type all gentle curves and sharp edges, the man was a literal piece of art that Poseidon could look upon for hours. 

Pushing his legs tighter together Poseidon hoped to be able to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. Chaos. he hadn’t even gotten to the man’s dick yet and he was already hard. At least let him have time to describe the perfection that is Snape’s very evil and destructive penis before he goes all hot and bothered in the doctor's office. 

“I can hear you panting from all the way over here. Jesus Poseidon if you aren’t gonna listen to me talking about THE LITERAL WELL BEING OF YOUR PLEASURE STICK OVER THERE, the least you could do is not start acting like a bitch in heat halfway through”. With that lovely and well-worded complaint, Apollo dug a couple coins out of his coat pocket and threw them in the sea god’s face. “Here’s a bit of change, go pay someone to fuck you up and then come back I do not need my office smelling like horny sea gods” 

Poseidon pouted, puffing up his still red cheeks. “And who’s to say I would need to pay someone?”

Apollo smirked at the cute green-eyed boy (what? They were still engaged even if it was probably a joke) because you’re you and by now it’s common knowledge on Olympus you’re crazy as fuck.”

“I personally resent that but fine”, with a mischievous glint in his eye that Apollo had come to both love and fear Poseidon threw the change back in the blond man’s face, “you fuck me instead”.

Apollo dropped his pen and Poseidon dropped his pants.

“You cannot be serious”, he raised an unamused eyebrow and took a deep breath, sending a heated glimpse towards Snape's sleeping form. “We are literally right next to your boyfriend. You’re straddling him right now!” 

Poseidon wiggled his eyebrows quickly pulling off his shirt. “Kinky”. Laying his head down on Snape’s chest Poseidon made sure to present his ass high up in the air, even giving it a little shake for emphasis. Dam was he smart for wearing his white-washed, skin-tight underwear today, they always made his ass look full and alluring. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Apollo gave another heart-wrenching sigh. He did not have the energy to deal with Poseidon today. Not him or his legendary ass, because if there was anything else that was public knowledge on Olympus it was that Poseidon had the _best ass_. The fact _every. Single. Resident_. Could say something about it, however, said a lot more about Poseidon than even the sea god was willing to admit probably.

“You know I’ve probably slept with every single god on Olympus and they’ve all got good reviews- even Ares- so I know I’m good”. 

Nevermind, bitch was proud.

Taking another deep breath Apollo once again attempted to talk sense into the sea god. “Poseidon. No. Your boyfriend is _Right. There._ ” 

Poseidon frowned looking up at the wizards sleeping face. It was silent for a few moments with Poseidon staring intensely at Snape’s face and Apollo staring literally anywhere else when an ear-piercing scream filled the air. With the air of someone who has suffered literal centuries of this same treatment, Apollo turned towards the source of the sound. The source of course being Poseidon squealing in what could only be characterized as fangirl adoration as he snuggled Snape closer and closer to his chest. 

“Of course I would never forget you, my little slippy! You’ll always be my number one okay! Of course, how could even begin anyone compare to you?!!!” 

“Oh my gods, Poseidon Shut up! Just take your potion dude and leave!”

A momentary pause was made in Poseidon's gushing as he processed what Apollo just said. They could leave? But what about Snape? He hadn’t even woken up yet??

When voicing his concerns (“???”, “How the fuck did you say that?!”) Poseidon graciously replied “Dude I could have healed him like an hour ago, I just wanted to spend time with you - which was a mistake - but give him this and he should be fine in like a day”, he looked tired with blond strands sticking haphazardly out of his makeshift bun and yet fondness shone in his eye as he watched Poseidon light up with glee at the news that his beloved would be okay. 

“Wait a second you could have cured him this whole time?!”, Poseidon’s delight was twisted with confusion as he looked upon the tired medical god.

Apollo clapped his hands together brightly and smiled as large as he could at his old friend. 

“Yep”

“Okay” 

And just like that Poseidon was gently raising Snape up princess style and carrying him out of the doors of the clinic. Waving to Apollo as he left he flashed himself into the living room of that faithful apartment, and gently laid the half-blood prince on the couch. _He’s surprisingly light_ Poseidon noted as he settled the man in with a blanket and pillow. Laying a small kiss on the man’s forehead Poseidon whispered “Till next time slippy”. Maybe he was imagining it but he swore he saw those precious lips raise just a fraction of an inch. 

Chaos, this boy really shouldn’t make Poseidon blush so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Poseidon's a bit more obsessed with Snape than Snape is with him hmmm? And yes I will change my character's personalities however radically I want, get over it.
> 
> what is 23*6?????

**Author's Note:**

> How did you find this?


End file.
